


Teach You A Lesson

by liaparadox (athuunie)



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Overstimulation, Professor x Student, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, catholic college, mdom, rough to gentle sex, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athuunie/pseuds/liaparadox
Summary: Synopsis : After getting caught sinning with your boyfriend in the school's janitor's closet by the professor of your dreams, your punishment is to help him grade papers. After spending some time together, he realizes you have feelings for him...
Kudos: 4





	Teach You A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if this is good i've only ever written fanfiction not scripts pls gimme feedback (pos or neg)

[Script Offer] [M4F] Teach You A Lesson [mdom] [professor x student] [catholic college] [rough] to [gentle] [spanking] [sir] mentions [overstimulation] [fingering] [cunnilingus] [choking] [cheating] some [aftercare] i guess

\---

Synopsis : After getting caught sinning with your boyfriend in the school's janitor's closet by the professor of your dreams, your punishment is to help him grade papers. After spending some time together, he realizes you have feelings for him...

Performer’s note : this is my first time writing a script !! please feel free to make any changes or mess w the pacing, sfx, petnames, etc. :) feel free to remove the religious bits as well ! whatever makes u feel more comfy,, i'm rlly excited to listen to ur renditions ! 

\---

*script start*

Oh, you're right on time. Come on in, sit right across from me.

So, grading these papers really won't be that hard. Just read over them and see if they meet the rubric's requirements. Check for accuracy, clarity, and fluency as well, do you understand?

*pause for response*

Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me. While you're being punished for... rather scandalous reasons, it's outside school hours, so don't worry. 

*pause for response*

What, my band tee? It's why I brought up the formality thing!

Oh, you listen to them too? I didn't know you were into rock music!

You made a bad choice, attempting to fuck your boyfriend in the janitor's closet, but you have good music taste.

My favorite album is probably their third, the songs on there spoke to me the most.

Yes, I'm aware they're a rated band. Just because I teach theological morals doesn't mean I can't observe or even partake in provocative actions occasionally. Besides, I could ask you the same question.

*chuckle*

Cat got your tongue darling?

*walks around table*

You know, I've noticed you can never look at me for more than a few moments, much less form a proper sentence when I look at you. I've always wondered why I cause you to do such things.

*sits in chair next to listener*

Do I make you nervous sweetheart?

No no, look at me. Answer my question.

Yes, what? I'd like you to be a bit more formal now.

*pause for response*

Good girl, I knew you'd get it quickly.

So tell me darling, why do I make you nervous? Are you nervous because you find me attractive? Do I make your knees weak sweetheart?

*pause for response*

Really, I'm all you think about? You're such a sinful girl. You know it's wrong to think of me in such a way, yes?

Oh, you don’t care?

*leans into listener, whispers*

That really, really excites me.

*pulls away*

What, you like my hand trailing up your skirt? Do you want me to keep touching you? Speak up baby.

*pause for response*

Oh, you're so naughty, I haven't done a single thing to you and you've already ruined your panties.

Come here, I want you pressed up against my desk.

*pause for shuffling*

Are you nervous now? Are you embarrassed with yourself, my thumb playing with your clit?

Don't try and cover your mouth, you certainly weren't quiet with your boyfriend.

Did you want me to hear you, hm? Did you want me to catch you?

Don't nod your head, I want your words. Just for that, I'm shoving two fingers in.

Oh, do those rings feel cold inside you? Answer me right now or I won't fucking move.

Yeah that's it, "yes sir". 

I wonder what everyone thinks about having such an unholy girl on our campus. Someone so easily influenced by their desires, and will do whatever to satisfy them, even if it means getting finger fucked in a janitor's closet, or by your professor, leaving a mess all over his desk.

Baby, how are you ready to cum so fast? Were you thinking about me doing this to you all day, I bet you were, weren't you?

Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum on my fingers shoved inside your needy cunt? You better fucking beg for it.

*pause for begging*

Then cum for me baby.

Mmm that's it, good girl.

Let me take off your blouse and skirt. God, I can't wait to ruin you.

Sit on the desk, let me get on my knees.

What was that? You can't take it?

Well, two things. One, I know you can, and two, you will.

*lick*

Fuck, you taste so good. Let me slide my fingers in again.

Goddamn, how are you still so tight? I wonder, did your boyfriend make you this wet? Did he make you cum this fast?

*slight pause, then smack*

Answer me when I'm fucking talking to you, or I’ll smack your ass again.

*pause for response*

Awh baby, you're so damn naughty, thinking of another man when you're being touched by someone else? I never knew you needed me so badly.

*pause*

Such a good girl, asking sir for permission to cum. Go ahead baby, cum for me.

Don't tap out just yet darling, I haven't even fucked you. Let's bend you over the table...

I know you're sensitive, but isn't this what you want? To get fucked by my fat cock? To have me fuck you so goddamn hard you pass out? Cause that's what I'm gonna do, I'm not fucking stopping til you pass out.

*slide in, stroke a few times*

Fuck, look at you taking my cock so well. Let me stretch your greedy fucking cunt.

I'm gonna take my hand and put it on your throat, yes that's it.

*keep stroking for however long u want*

Are you gonna cum for me baby? You gonna cum hard on my cock?

*pause for response*

Then do it, cum all over my cock baby.

*chuckle*

You look so dazed. Come here, I’ll sit on this chair, you can straddle my lap.

Shh shh shh, I know it's a lot, but this is the last one okay? 

Good girl.

Oh fuck, you feel so tight. I'll be gentle with you this time.

*stroke to orgasm, add a few "good girls" or "I'm so proud of you"s in there*

Oh baby, that felt amazing. You alright? 

*pause for response*

Good, I was worried I really fucked your brains out for a second. 

*chuckle*

You sit here and I'll grab you a water and put your clothes on.

*pause to get water*

Here you go, drink up.

I'll put your clothes and shoes on for you.

*pause*

Oh, the papers? Don't worry about those. Seriously, it's fine.

You just have to come in on the weekend to help me grade them ;)

*script end*


End file.
